


Curious

by teddyaltmeme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, flustered Auston bc I needed, mildly angsty but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: His voice is soft, amiable, and he's still got that smile on his face, the one that reminds Auston of the Arizona sun- reminds him of home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> super short but this might end up w multiple chapters however I'm not promising bc I'm me :P  
> however enjoy this messy Marns/Auston 
> 
> also all titles will be taken from the song Curious by Ark Patrol bc I'm lame
> 
> crocby.tumblr.com

They're playing nhl17 on the couch in Mitch's living room and Auston's counting each breath; trying to focus on anything but the heat from Mitch's thigh pressed up against his.  
"Aus, you ok?" His voice is soft, amiable, and he's still got that smile on his face, the one that reminds Auston of the Arizona sun- reminds him of home.  
Auston doesn't really understand why Mitch got under his skin so quickly- doesn't really know why his heart started racing at the thought of him, or why his hands start shaking when Mitch gets within a meter of him.  
"Fine, Marns." He smiles back, because he can't not.  
It's kind of gross really, the hold Mitch has over him.  
It's not Auston's fault though, not when Mitch is the way Mitch is.  
Auston justifies that he's just curious- that it's just Mitch's constantly flirtatious manner that's confusing something in his head.  
He's tried a few times- as an act of defiance- to flirt back, but it's playing to lose; Mitch will always be better, he'll always find a way to get Austin flustered.  
Sometimes it feels as though Mitch only does it to get a rise from Auston, does it for his own entertainment. But there are times where it feels almost genuine and Auston can pretend that it might go somewhere.  
"Are you actually ok, though?" Mitch prods, his eyebrow furrowed a little with concern and the smile faded a little, "You look kinda... dead on the inside."  
"I don't get you." Mitch tilts his head confusedly and Auston can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, but, if he's started, he might as well keep digging his own grave; "I mean- I uh- I don't get why you're so flirty or whatever."  
"In general, or with you specifically?" Mitch asks as if Auston knows there's a difference.  
Auston directs his gaze back to the tv, because he'd rather that than meet Mitch's eyes right now- the game is paused, which he probably should've noticed by now.  
"With me, I guess?" He manages, fiddling with the buttons on his controller until Mitch pulls it gently from his fingers.  
"Cause," Mitch starts, sliding himself onto Auston's lap, and all at once they're so close that Auston has nowhere to hide. "I like you."  
"Huh?" Is all he can get out, because the combination of Mitch on top of him and the confession are doing something to his head.  
"I like you, Auston Matthews." Mitch is so close that Auston feel his breath ghosting on his cheeks, "I like you as in I love you."


End file.
